


Pride Couple

by SuperBaekTrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pride, Romance, romantic, sehun and kai are whipped for each other, sekai - Freeform, tiny smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash
Summary: It's pride month and Jongin has a perfect idea to surprise his amazing boyfriend Sehun





	Pride Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this prompt:  
> "You're judging me"  
> “It’s what I do—it’s a hobby of mine”  
> 

Sehun was usually the one with the weird ideas, the one with the _particular_ fashion sense—with the weird kinks. But Jongin was never one to complain, he let Sehun express himself however he wanted, went along with all of his ideas without a word. Like that time Sehun insisted they work a night at his friend’s strip club—Jongin hadn’t been particularly fan of the idea of watching Sehun grind on other guys or women but he later admitted it was kind of hot—or the time Sehun suggested they try to go to a BDSM dungeon—Jongin hadn’t liked the idea but he said he’d try anything once—or even the time Sehun claimed he’d wanted to go to a nude beach—Jongin, admittedly had actually liked the idea for once.

Jongin rarely had any ideas to add to Sehun’s crazy plans, but he didn’t mind, he was fine with letting Sehun come up with everything, but June was coming up and Jongin felt like doing something special, so he spent a few late nights thinking of something they could do to celebrate pride month. They’d been to a few pride parades before, but it hadn’t been anything too big, considering they had been in Korea where gay marriage wasn’t even legal, but they both thought it was nice to go out and celebrate their love for each other. This time, Jongin wanted to do something special, it was their 5-year dating anniversary after all…

He finally decided on the perfect thing for them to do, so the next day he pitched his _amazing_ idea to his friend and coworker Jongdae.

“You’re judging me,” Jongin said, assuming from the look on Jongdae’s face.

“It’s what I do—it’s a hobby of mine,” Jongdae replied simply.

“What? You think it’s too much?” Jongin asked.

Jongdae tilted his head and squinted his eyebrows. “Eh? I mean, confetti canons?”

“Okay, okay, no confetti canons?”

“Maybe no background music either…”

Jongin slumped back in his seat. “Really?”

“Look kid,” even just two years his senior Jongdae felt the need to call him kid every once in a while, “going all out isn’t necessarily going to make it memorable, just… make it special.”

Jongin pouted. “I thought he would like it if it was big… he’s always so extra.”

“I know, but you’re not, and he loves that about you, so just do something that’s very… _you_.”

Jongin raised an eyebrow. “Thanks? I guess?”

Jongdae shook his head. “You’ll figure it out kid…”

Jongin spent the remainder of his lunch break rethinking his entire idea and finally deciding on a much simpler version of the whole thing, begrudgingly taking Jongdae’s advice.

He later called Sehun’s boss asking him to give Sehun a week off, saying they had a special vacation planned, and because Sehun’s boss liked them both so much—Sehun being his nephew and everything—he gave them two weeks off.

Jongin mentally high-fived himself and returned to work in a good mood, once again thinking about his renewed idea.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you late?” Sehun asked by way of greeting as Jongin walked into the door.

“Had to… uh… finish up a few things at work,” Jongin lied. Sehun probably hadn’t bought it but he didn’t question it. Jongin set his bag and coat down and walked over to Sehun, who was in the kitchen sipping on a can of beer. “Happy pride babe,” he whispered and gave him a warm hug from behind followed by a peck on the cheek.

“I thought you’d forgotten,” Sehun said, but he was smiling.

“How could I ever?” Jongin asked.

It wasn’t _just_ pride to them, it was a month filled with important dates to them, both together and individually. Jongin had vivid memories of secretly watching pride parades on his phone and painting the pride flag on everything he owned, in hopes of one day finally coming out to his parents after pretending for so long, and the distinct memory of finally sitting down with them and telling them that he liked boys, and he remembered even more vividly their warm hug after he started crying halfway through his practiced speech—during the first week of pride month. And Jongin knew that Sehun had similar experiences, of sneaking out to gay bars and pride parades in June, hiding from his parents who he really was, but then after talking to a certain _someone_ deciding to talk to his parents, and being equally accepted by them.

They had their own memories together at pride. Sehun liked to say that it was fate that they had reunited at a pride parade after having briefly spoken in a gay bar the previous year. The instant their eyes met, they knew they’d found love. Jongin remembered Sehun telling him that Jongin’s coming out story had inspired Sehun to tell his own parents. Not even a week later they were sharing their first kiss under the stars. On impulse, Sehun had asked Jongin to be his boyfriend—Jongin instantly accepted—and they haven’t parted since.

Sehun turned around in Jongin’s embrace and brought their lips together. “Are we doing anything special this month?” Sehun asked against his boyfriend’s lips.

Jongin interlaced their fingers. “I—I don’t know… my boss said this month was going to be busy—b-but we’ll figure something out, I promise,” he said, trying to sound apologetic. Sehun was in for a lovely surprise.

It was sad to see Sehun so disappointed, but Jongin knew it was going to be worth it. He cupped Sehun’s cheeks and made him look up. “Hey, hey, I’ll figure something out, okay?”

Sehun just nodded.

 

* * *

 

A week later, Jongin took a day off without Sehun’s knowledge and packed their bags, knowing exactly what Sehun would have wanted to take with them on the trip—even if he didn’t know that they were going.

When Sehun got home later that day, the house was dark—Jongin had closed all of the blinds and turned off all the lights.

“Why the hell is it so dark in here for?” Sehun said, more to himself since he probably didn’t know Jongin was in there.

As soon as he flicked the switch on his eyes landed on Jongin, standing in the middle of the hallway, a suitcase on each side, passports in hand, giddy as a schoolgirl.

“What the…”

“Quick! Go shower so we can go!” was all Jongin said.

“What the fuck Jongin?” Sehun was frozen in his spot, utterly perplexed.

“Sehunie… just go,” Jongin urged. He set the passports down on the counter and walked to Sehun.

“What’s going on babe?” Sehun asked.

“Just trust me, okay?” Jongin said, taking Sehun by the hand and leading him to the bedroom. He carefully undressed Sehun and gestured for him to go to the bathroom where the tub was filled with hot water and bath salts, the way Sehun liked it.

“Now you just tell me what you’re planning?” Sehun asked once he was situated inside the porcelain tub.

“Nah, ah, it’s a surprise,” Jongin singsonged. “Just, take your time, we still have an hour or so until we have to leave.”

“Jongin—” Sehun began, but Jongin was already shutting the bathroom door, leaving Sehun alone.

Jongin double checked their bags to make sure they had everything—plane tickets, passports, hotel reservations, tickets…

Sehun emerged from the bedroom in less than half an hour, dressed in casual blue jeans and one of his many black shirts.

“Is this okay?” Sehun asked.

“Yeah, perfect, let’s go the Uber is waiting outside,” Jongin said, and headed down the hall alongside Sehun.

The drive to Incheon International Airport was tedious. Jongin refused to answer any of Sehun’s questions regarding their destination or their plans, which left Sehun to pout the rest of the drive and then eventually lay his head on Jongin’s lap and take a blissful nap.

Jongin woke him up gently by peppering his face with kisses once they arrived. They both thanked the driver and made their way inside the airport—Sehun getting giddier by the minute as he saw where they were headed.

“Oh my god Nini! Are we going to Los Angeles?” Sehun whispered in his boyfriend’s ear.

Jongin just smiled in reply and watched as Sehun got all excited, replacing his pout from earlier.

After checking their bags, they made their way to their gate and waited.

Considering how long the flight would be, Jongin booked them first class tickets so that they would be able to sleep comfortably on their way to America.

 

* * *

 

 

They got to their hotel room sometime in the afternoon, physically exhausted from the flight, and crashed together on the bed without showering or changing.

During some point in the night they forced each other into the shower and then crashed back onto the bed in only their underwear.

They woke up the next morning to the sun rising and flooding their room with gorgeous light. Jongin had his back pressed against Sehun’s chest, with a protective arm slung over his waist.

Jongin smiled thinking of the surprise he had planned. He wondered if Sehun would be shocked or if he would be jumping up and down in excitement.

Sehun nuzzled Jongin’s neck to declare he was awake.

“’Morning,” Jongin mumbled.

Sehun just huffed.  

“What do you want to do first?” Jongin asked, knowing Sehun had always dreamed of visiting Los Angeles.

“I don’t know, you’re the one with all the plans this time…” Sehun purred.

Jongin giggled. “Santa Monica Pier it is.”

“This feels like a honeymoon,” Sehun murmured.

Jongin twisted around and pushed Sehun flat on the bed. “Then let’s make it a _real_ honeymoon…”

Sehun smirked. “With pleasure…”

Jongin’s lips were on Sehun’s almost instantly and soon there was a mix of tongue and teeth and an insatiable hunger between them.

It had been a while since the last time they had any actual time to be intimate so now they were letting out all of their bottled-up desire and needs and everything was very rushed and frantic, as if it was their last day together.

As time went by they began to slow down, taking their time worshipping each other’s bodies, carefully switching positions, making sure they were both comfortable.

They spent hours glued to each other passionately making love as if they had all the time in the world.

It was near midday when they finally finished, cuddling up on the bed—Jongin the little spoon Sehun the big spoon—and took a blissful nap.

Sehun woke up first and ordered room service for the two of them, knowing they were both starving. Jongin woke up to a plate of fried chicken right in front of his face which made his stomach growl just from the amazing smell.

“Good afternoon,” Sehun said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “How you feeling?”

“Sore,” Jongin chuckled.

Sehun laughed along and brushed a strand of hair from Jongin’s face. “Eat up, I know you’re hungry.”

Jongin nodded and sat up, letting Sehun put the plate on his lap.

Sehun sat across from Jongin on the bed with his own plate of steak and began eating.

“Okay, now tell me,” Sehun said in between bites, “why are we really here?”

“I wanted to make something special for our—”

“Five-year anniversary?” Sehun finished.

Jongin nodded.

“So what can I expect?”

“It’s a surprise!” Jongin said. “Stop asking!”

Sehun pouted again cutely and cuddled up to Jongin’s side while he finished his steak.

“Okay, okay, stop pouting. I’ll tell you this—we’re going to the pride parade tomorrow in West Hollywood,” Jongin said, not wanting to deal with a pouty boyfriend the rest of the day.

“ _The_ Los Angeles pride parade?” Sehun asked, eyed filled with hope.

“The one and only,” Jongin replied. “I got us VIP tickets to the shows and everything…”

“Aw Nini, you’re the best!” Sehun exclaimed and threw his arms around Jongin, almost knocking his plate over.

 _Oh, but that’s not all_ … Jongin thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Sehun was painting rainbow stripes on Jongin’s chest to match the pride flag after Sehun had finished painting himself.

“Is this really necessary Sehunie?” Jongin whined.

“ _Is this really necessary_?” he mocked. “Nini, this is _the_ biggest pride parade… _ever_ , so of course we’re going all out,” Sehun said.  “Plus, why would we wanna cover these _amazing_ washboard abs, babe?” Sehun ran a hand over said abs to emphasize his point.

Jongin only rolled his eyes. Of course his boyfriend was all about showing off their bodies so he opted for just stayed still while Sehun finished painting the colorful stripes.

They arrived at the parade an hour early but Santa Monica Boulevard was already bustling with people of all ages, races, genders, and sexualities. The energy of the crowd was absolutely incredible. Sehun and Jongin drew a lot of stares—two extremely hot half-naked Asian boys walking hand-in-hand with the pride flag painted on their chests was bound to catch people’s attention. Jongin knew Sehun loved the attention—he didn’t mind it either—and he could tell by the look on his face how happy Sehun was.

“Liking it so far?” Jongin yelled over the noise.

“ _Loving_ it,” Sehun replied.

They squeezed their way through the crowd doing their best not to ruin the paint to get a better spot to watch the parade and anxiously waited for it to start.

There was a lot of yelling and commotion once it started, Sehun being amongst one of the loudest in their section.

They were experiencing pride like they never had in Korea. In Los Angeles everyone was okay with it—it was normal to be queer—they didn’t have to hide their love for one another, they didn’t have to be mindful of showing affection in public—which meant they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, not even caring that they’d begun to smear the paint. Sweat was running down their backs, making their hair stick to their foreheads but they couldn’t care less, they were having fun they hadn’t had in years.

However, Jongin’s sweaty hands weren’t from the heat. He was waiting for the right moment, the _perfect_ moment. He waited until the crowd calmed down a bit before he took Sehun’s wrist and pulled him back a bit, away from the crowd.

“Jongin, wha—” Jongin shushed him with a finger on his lips.

“Just trust me…” Jongin said.

He pulled Sehun to an empty corner of the sidewalk and got on one knee.

Sehun gasped. “ _Jongin_.”

Jongin smiled, pleased with Sehun’s surprised expression. He took out the small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it with both hands, showing Sehun the sparkly diamond ring inside.

“Oh Sehun, will you—”

“Yes!” Sehun exclaimed before Jongin could even finish and threw his arms around his boyfriend who was still kneeling on the ground.

“Sehunie! Will you let me finish?” Jongin teased.

Sehun detached from his boyfriend and wiped the tears that had rolled down his cheek. “Sorry, sorry, okay, go ahead.”

“Oh Sehun, will you marry me?” Jongin asked.

“Yes!” Sehun cried again.

Jongin took the ring out of the box and took Sehun’s delicate hand in his and slowly slid the ring on his finger.

“I love you,” Jongin said.

“I love you too,” Sehun said and tackled Jongin into another hug, which was followed by a passionate kiss.

By the time the parted and stood back up, they noticed that people had been staring at them and were starting to clap and shout cheers at them.

Jongin couldn’t think of a more amazing way to celebrate pride.   

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought of this, at first I was kinda stuck on the prompt, so I kinda ended up super not focusing on it but I think it still turned out great <3  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions in the comments or feel free to hit me up on Insta @superbaektrash


End file.
